


3.0 Promo

by JKFic



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2010s, Alternate Universe, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, One Shot, RPF, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKFic/pseuds/JKFic
Summary: Big Magic Shane Matthews and Scott Jagged Parker offer their thoughts on facing The New Age Outlaws.





	3.0 Promo

3.0 ("Big Magic" Shane Matthews and Scott Jagged Parker) are in the back.

**BIG MAGIC** : Tonight, we face The New Age Outlaws. _New Age? New Age?_ Listen, once I had to go visit my cousins in Toronto and it was awful. They were listening to New Age Music. John Tesh, Yanni, all of it. It was horrible! Horrible! The worst music I've ever heard in my life! When I got home, I had to blast heavy metal for a week just to get that garbage out of my head! We're going to make you feel all that pain tonight. You will feel the flow of 3.0.

**JAGGED** : BOO YA!

**Author's Note:**

> Check 2.0/3.0's promos at [_CHIKARA Maximum Overdraft_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRjQShbbKJQ) and [_CHIKARA Duel and Duality_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djv7rj76OCY), as well as Oliver Postlethwaite's comment about The New Age Outlaws' name [here](http://www.otherarena.com/nCo/workrate/raw1215.html). I actually wrote this back in November, before 3.0 signed with WWE, who will drain all the life out of their promos since they are the Tyrell Corporation.


End file.
